


每日马偕

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	1. 一时兴起

A/N：实在不太擅长命题作文呜呜，采用观火universe了（如果有不小心点开的小伙伴，观火universe的脑洞在此：http://archiveofourown.org/works/3768460，天雷慎入），ABO，大概是小偕嫁过去一年后，十岁左右QWQ，勇有十七八岁。就傻白甜QWQ  
正文：          
对于偕天来说，午后总是很无聊。  
        家里的其他人都在睡午觉，而他从来都毫无睡意。在被嫁过来之前也是这样，哥哥们都躺在毯子上发出均匀的呼吸声，他则把头枕在怖军哥哥强壮的胳膊上，一直瞪着眼睛看着宫殿里金灿灿的天花板，去想象上边精致的绘画到底讲了什么样的故事。不过那时候的偕天并不会觉得孤独，因为过不了一会儿，就会有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从alpha哥哥的另一面抬起来，像小猫一样灵巧的钻出来，跑到他的身边。双生子对视一笑，偕天便被只大自己须臾的哥哥的拉着手拽到了花园里，两个人躲在最茂密的大树的枝桠里，别的王子都在睡觉，只有几个侍卫守护在那里，两个年幼的omega说着悄悄话，感觉整个世界都是属于他们的了。  
但是一切都在一年前画上了句号，现在的偕天只能每天中午一个人百无聊赖的找个地方乘凉，午间总是太热，赤道附近的太阳仿佛要把一切都烧焦，让他连出去玩都不想去。  
        这一天中午偕天和往常一样找了一棵大树爬了上去，坐在粗糙而有些湿凉的树干上偕天看见马勇正躺在不远处的树下睡觉。他的alpha马勇每天都要很早起床和父亲学习射箭或是听父亲讲一些经卷的内容，所以每天中午都会疲惫地进入梦境——不过即使马勇不睡觉他也不会陪自己玩的。  
        偕天总觉得马勇不怎么喜欢理他，而且还会凶他说他烦，所以一般来讲，他是绝对不敢在马勇睡觉的时候跑过去找他的，但是今天的偕天却有了极大的冲动跑过去。或许是因为睡梦中的alpha眉眼间有平日少有的温和让他的小王子想要接近，又或许是刚好吹来的一阵风把燥热都卷走了让年幼的omega因短暂的清凉而玩心大发，反正小小的偕天三下两下就从树上跳了下来，赤着的脚踩在软而温暖的泥土上，跑到了马勇的身边。  
        偕天盘着腿坐在了马勇的身边，阳光透过他们头顶的树叶洒到对方的脸上，alpha额间的钻石晃得小王子眯上了眼睛，他用手掌挡在马勇的额头前方，让钻石的光芒从指缝间透出来。神子看着这道光芒露出了笑容，他曾经问过马勇这钻石是什么，年轻的婆罗门并不告诉他只说这对他来说很珍贵，偕天很想去摸一摸，但自己的头顶只到alpha的胸口，并且他知道马勇是不会低下头来满足他的小愿望的，于是就一直没有提。而现在，这闪耀的宝石就在他的手掌旁边，近在咫尺。  
“就轻轻碰一下，马勇应该不会醒的。”如果是平时，小王子是不会做出这样调皮的举动，他总是很安静，努力做着自己的丈夫乖巧的omega，对方不让自己做的事情他绝对不会去冒险，但是面对被森林中树木柔化过的阳光铺满的马勇的睡颜，他还是忍不住伸出小手去摸摸他的额头。他的alpha早上被父亲拉去练习对打了一上午，现在正精疲力尽，偕天以为他睡得很熟，便大胆地用细细的手指划过了马勇额头的钻石。然而马勇很警觉的一下惊醒过来，睁开眼睛抓住了偕天的手。他看着偕天的眼神像是质问他在做什么，小王子有点怕怕地咬住下唇，一言不发，等待着对方来对自己发火。  
但是出乎意料的时，马勇放开了偕天的双手，“躺下来睡午觉。”alpha打了个哈欠命令道。偕天知道自己刚刚做了“错事”，乖乖地照做了，躺在了带着潮气与阳光的味道的草地上，面对着马勇。紧接着马勇做出了让偕天目瞪口呆的举动，张开了双臂示意他过来。小王子把头枕在了年轻婆罗门缠着菩提子的手臂上，对方便紧紧地把他搂在了怀里。  
偕天想起了之前的午后怖军哥哥也会这样抱着自己，但在马勇的怀抱里，这种感觉完全不一样。不同于哥哥身上的甜牛乳的气息，马勇身上有淡淡的青草与石灰的味道，没有哥哥胳膊的柔软确实同样的强壮，菩提子的纹路有点硌人，但马上被马勇喷在他头顶的温柔的气息抵消了。他感觉和自己的alpha从来没有像此时这般亲近。  
可是为什么他会突然这样温柔地抱住自己呢？小小的偕天想了想，觉得他大概和自己的调皮行为一样，只是一时兴起吧。  
头靠在马勇随着均匀呼吸而起伏的胸口，小偕天不一会儿竟然也进入了梦乡，也许午睡也并不是那么可恶的存在。


	2. 限时速递

限时速递  
A/N：这个梗我本身是想给我的Rolleigns的但是发现其实用在rolleigns身上不合适用在马偕身上比较合适。然后这个梗是一年前想的时间太久远写起来非常糟糕……给三人组拉后腿了呜呜呜！有性暗示内容预警，不接受请跳过。（笑笑一直说我完了哼我就不完，还是按时完成了哈哈哈哈！  
正文：  
“我要开箱验货。”偕天把快递的箱子放在了开着的门里面的木地板上，蹲在地上在自己的包里找裁纸刀，作为一个新入职的兼职快递员他很是烦这种挑剔的客户，因为他们总是浪费很多时间导致他接下来的工作全都推迟，但按照公司的规定这是合理要求，他也只好照做。   
对方斜斜的靠在门框上，低头看着他划开包装箱。他光着上身，只裹了一条到膝盖的浴巾，偕天能感受到他身上清新的沐浴露的味道和一股热气一起普强自己。“暴露狂。”小快递员一边拆开箱子一面心里抱怨到。  
这个快递包装的非常严密，偕天费了好大的力气才拆开了最外面的包装，结果看到里面还有一层层的泡泡纸把内容物裹了起来，偕天不禁好奇起究竟是什么东西需要包装的这么严实。“你怎么这么慢，第一天上班么？”对方从玄关的柜子上拿来一个指甲锉开始锉指甲。“还不是因为你买的鬼知道是什么的东西非要包这么多层！”偕天心里窝着火当然没有敢说出来，只是手上加快了速度，裁纸刀一下戳开了好几层泡泡纸，还没来得及为自己的英勇行为开心里面掉出来的一盒东西马上令他瞬间面红耳赤。情趣安全套，发热螺纹，还是水果味的，非常大的一盒。看了大概有十秒钟小快递员才发现了自己的失态，马上把注意力重新集中到拆快递上，他紧张地顺着刚刚划开的口子扯开快递袋子，里面的东西一下全都掉落在了地上。他赶紧伸手去捡。  
只围着浴巾的男人蹲了下来，“你也太不小心了。”他捡起来偕天的手刚刚碰到的一个盒子来端详，透过盒子透明的部分偕天看见里面是一个粉红色的震动棒，“这个可是我给我的小宝贝新买的礼物，摔坏了怎么行。”偕天张大了眼睛看着对方当着自己的面拆开了盒子，把震动棒拿了出来，按了开关。男人把快要掉下来的浴巾拉了拉，偕天不小心看到对方似乎里面没有穿，更在心里骂了好几句变态。“我可以走了吗……”小快递员站了起来觉得这种情形下还是先走为妙，但对方却拉住了他的胳膊，把他往自己的怀里一按，将还在震动的粉红色物体举到他面前，“走之前不先试一试么？”  
“不试！你这个大变态！”一拳打在了对方的胸口并把他向后一推，偕天赶紧弯腰拽起了自己的包，低头的时候他看见对方的浴巾掉在了地上。完全不想想象身后的场景会是什么样子，小快递员拽起了书包头也不回就红着脸跑掉了。  
到了楼下他才发现忘记让刚刚那位客户签字，“真是的！每次都这样！”偕天的脸还是红的，他气鼓鼓拿出了攥在手里皱巴巴的快递单，在签收人处草草的代签了马勇。  
拿出看了看时间，今天大概又要晚下班并且被老板骂了。   
自言自语气急败坏按了锁屏键，屏幕突然又亮了，一条信息显示了出来：“那就晚上再试吧，好好工作我的小宝贝<3。”  
“永远都这样！有什么意思啊！”偕天气的跺脚。


	3. 玩笑的代价

玩笑的代价  
A/N:为了显得有新意，今天不写A/N。喝酒喝得我好晕喔，今天不是我写的是酒精写的。（ABO小小偕嫁小友友universe，小小偕10岁左右，小友友16）想不出梗了，就弄了个毫无新意的还是傻白甜，熊孩子们的故事。（被揍  
正文：  
“偕天——”天已经越来越黑了，还下着不小的雨，马勇的头发全都已经被打湿，短短的黑色卷发往下滴着水，落在赭石色的粗布上衣上与本已湿透的布料融为一体。但是年轻的alpha并不在乎这些，他只想要找到他的omega，手中的火把不断被雨水侵蚀着，冒出黑色的烟，呛得额生钻石的人眼睛发酸。  
森林这么大，深蓝色的天空与雨帘下一切都模糊不清，他四处环顾希望能看到那个小小的身影在某处等他，但是除了笔挺的树木晃动着枝桠对他张牙舞爪外什么也看不到。“这个小东西为什么这么麻烦！”马勇踢开脚下的泥土，腿脚变得更脏。他想对偕天愤怒，但又只能怪自己。  
如果没有想开那么一个毫无意义的愚蠢玩笑该有多好。事情还要从午后说起，父亲要去象城检验几位alpha王子的学习情况，要他陪着自己年幼的omega在家里玩，而马勇则希望可以和父亲一起去皇宫里，能认识几位alpha王子是他再渴望不过的事情了。但父亲认为作为一个alpha学会履行自己的义务而不是为自己的愿望而逃避责任是最重要的，坚持让马勇留在家里照顾偕天。就这样身上涂灰的年轻人在不满中还是被留在了家里。  
他看着坐在窗边捧着经卷的小王子，不由得心中升起了无名火。这样不愿意接受金银细软的父亲，却接受这样一个omega王子作为给自己的赏赐，还要成为桎梏他自由的枷锁，他简直不知道父亲究竟是怎么想的。年轻婆罗门的怒火无处释放，一个愚蠢而冲动的恶作剧就这样浮现在了他的脑海中。  
偕天如同他意料中一样的柔顺，在他提出要他跟着自己去森林里的时候连去的目的都没有问就乖乖跟在了自己身后。走了大概有四十分钟，马勇让偕天坐在一块石头上等他，便转身离开了。  
马勇可以让大天作证他并没有真的想弄丢自己的omega，他只是想要发泄一下心中的不满，他只是希望偕天等着他等着急了，最好回来的时候看到这个害的自己没有能去认识自己的王子朋友的小东西正可怜兮兮地抹眼泪，这时候他便可以凶巴巴地吼他不准哭，然后领着抽噎的小小的人回到家里。这个毫无意义的玩笑在他眼里看来简直是最好的报复，然而他没有想到的是等他趾高气昂地回到了之前的地方，那个可恶的小东西竟然不见了。最开始他只以为对方是跑去了哪里玩，还准备抓他回来后好好地骂一顿，但找了半天也没有找到后马勇开始着急了。天这么阴，看上去随时都会下雨，而父亲大概在不久后也会回来，如果发现他把父亲说是他此生能够得到的最珍贵的东西——尽管马勇并不这么想——给弄丢了，他不敢想象父亲会怎么样。更何况……马勇记得父亲告诉过他这森林里有山洞里住着罗刹，如果傻头傻脑的偕天跑进去，罗刹是不会拒绝这么一个甜点的。马勇觉得想到这些而产生的恐惧远超过了被父亲责罚。他并不是善良的人甚至并不怕杀人，他告诉自己是因为浅标记[1]的缘故，他才会这么忧心忡忡，于是又在心里把自己的不安全都推卸给了自己的omega。  
接下来便是漫长的寻找，他觉得自己几乎要把森林走了个遍，一边找一边喊着偕天的名字，还是没有任何收获。就这样他一直找到了雨开始落下来。开始只是一滴两滴地落下，而后来雨点越来越密，变成了茫茫一片，他身上不一会儿便湿透了。他记得偕天刚刚嫁给他的时候有一次为了等着孪生哥哥的信鸽在雨中站了很久，结果没有等到鸽子便被父亲看到抱回了屋子里，尽管那样小孩子还是发了好几天的烧。然而此刻的雨这么大。马勇加快了脚步，却更加充满了挫败感。  
随着天越来越黑马勇呼喊偕天名字的声音越来越绝望，他来来回回又走到了原点，坐在了他叫偕天等他的那棵树下，完全不管雨下的多大，眼睛失去焦距地盯着某处完全不知道怎么办。这时候一个小手从身后拍了他，差点把他吓得跳起来。马勇回头，却对上了身后树洞里偕天委屈的小脸与红红的眼睛。“你去哪里了？！”马勇把偕天从树洞里拉出来，像是找到丢失已久的宝物一样把他紧紧抱在了自己湿湿的怀里，本来因为一直躲在树洞里并没有淋湿的omega被他也弄得湿漉漉的。  
“我只是想和你开个玩笑……”偕天抬起头看着马勇，眼泪流了下来，“我看见你回来就躲了起来，然后你就走了……”小王子扁着嘴，好像在努力忍着不哭，“但是后来你就走了，我……”还是没有忍住大哭了出来，“我以为你不管我了想要自己回去……结果发现我根本不认识路……！”小王子把头埋在了婆罗门少年的怀里哭了起来。  
马勇感觉又好气又好笑但同时又没有怪罪偕天的立场，两个想开玩笑的人，不过都付出了代价而已。  
“好了回去吧，我想父亲应该已经着急了。”马勇把自己的衣服解开，抱起偕天用自己的衣服裹着他，“别淋到雨，发烧了父亲又会怪我，不准给我惹麻烦。”  
湿漉漉的两个人踏上了回家的路，到家的时候，雨终于停了。

后记：两个人因为串供失败被德罗纳老师知道了事情的来龙去脉，偕天被罚抄200遍经文，马勇则被胖揍一顿后接受了各种形式如禁足、只准学习不准玩儿、照顾偕天、陪偕天玩等惩罚。马勇很窝火，为什么自己玩笑的代价要比那个小东西大那么多。  
THE END


	4. 装傻的福利

装傻的福利  
A/N：双子夫妇（难无+马偕）一生推！！！！！急着睡觉，写的仓促没有逻辑，部分梗来自早上和笑笑的脑洞，以及人物形象设定借用了胸的马偕现代AU但是人物关系其他背景不是，今日马偕段子写成了多cp段子我也是始料未及。现代AU。警告：含难迦坚3p，真正意义上的两两间都相爱的3p不是一夫多妻  
正文：  
“所以，压倒我的小宝贝最好的时间就是在他看书的时候了。”马勇喝了一口刚刚拿上来的冰酒，满脸的得意洋洋，“偕天每天晚上看书的时候真是可爱极了。你能想象一只一头小卷发的小猫咪，穿着睡衣缩成一团躲在被子里，带着黑框眼镜，明明迷迷糊糊快要睡着了还偏偏要强打着精神继续捧着书看的样子么，真是……”马勇光是沉醉的对着自己的朋友描述他小爱人的样子，就感觉自己的下身火焰又被点燃了，“真是想要把他按在床上干到他第二天起不来床。但是我的小猫咪总是这么矜持，”马勇又咽下了一口酒，酒精穿过喉咙麻而热，穿过食道到达胃里，“他总是会说不要不要，让我继续看完这一段，我就会说宝贝我给你的教导比书里的重要多了，然后，我就抓起他的书扔到地上，他还会生气的说我把他的书弄坏了，然后我就会用他最喜欢的方法堵住他的嘴，以至于，”马勇的嘴角上扬露出标志性的坏笑，“以至于现在我和我的小宝贝说偕天你要不要看书，我的小猫咪就会像受了惊吓一样紧张地看着我，我最喜欢这个时候摘掉他的眼镜，我从来没有见过比他更亮的瞳孔，这样的双眼挡在玻璃之后真是最大的浪费。”马勇又一次举起自己的酒杯，“这就是我和我的小宝贝的之间的暗语，该你了难敌。”  
高壮的男人在沙发上伸了伸腿，完全横在了沙发上，“嗯我们的暗语是乌鸦是白的。”在难降要问出为什么呢哥哥之前，难敌赶紧继续自己的故事，“坚战总是喜欢讲大道理，但我从来不听。这真的很有趣，他似乎对我乱说的任何东西都会予以纠正，比如有一天我说，’乌鸦是白的。’他便马上说不对，乌鸦是黑的。我说我说是白的就是白的，坚战说我不能随便歪曲事实，我有时候真的不能理解他为什么对所谓的事实这么执着，迦尔纳说他从小就是这样的，似乎基因里带着不能容忍任何不实的东西。我就说那我们去找迦尔纳评理。迦尔纳在我说我要你我说的对不对之前就会说虽然不知道是发生了什么，但是我相信你肯定是对的。这时候坚战就会非常生气，开始和我们讲道理，他努力仰着头瞪我的样子实在太可爱，所以我把他抗在肩膀上就进了卧室，而迦尔纳总是会和我一起。即使是这样，坚战还会在我肩膀上一直嚷嚷乌鸦是黑的，直到我们两个把他干到说不出话。”难敌揉了揉自己肉肉的熊脸，“生气的坚战真是太可爱了，我和我的迦尔纳总是乐于气他。不过他现在也学机灵了，在我对他说乌鸦是白的的时候，他便转头就走了。不过走了，又有什么用呢，我和迦尔纳又不是不会跟过去。”难敌讲完后和马勇一样露出了坏笑，两个人看向了一直在旁边喝着苏打水的难降，难降拒绝了两个人给他的酒因为无种说喝过酒就不准亲他了。“难降你和无种的暗语是什么？”  
“暗语是什么？无种没有告诉过我啊？”难降一脸茫然地盯着两位比自己生理年龄大几岁，心理年龄大十几岁的兄长。难敌懒得理自己的弟弟了，便无奈地看着马勇，马勇便心领神会地耐着性子解释，“暗语就是……在你想干无种了的时候，你说什么。”  
“啊……”难降还是愣愣地看着两个人。难敌和马勇同情地摇摇头，觉得这个傻兮兮的家伙估计压根没怎么碰过自己爱人。难降却似乎根本注意力还在刚刚两个人的话上，“哥哥，马勇哥，我刚刚一直想问你们一个问题，为什么想上床还要打扰别人看书或者非要吵架呢？”在两个人还没想好如何回答这个好奇宝宝的时候，难降便继续了，“我每天只要压上去我们就自然而然的开始了啊。”“然后无种就乖乖给你上了？！”两个人惊讶于最傻的弟弟竟然可以这么轻松搞定以“宁死不屈”文明的的几兄弟里最傲娇炸毛的一个。“嗯……对啊，顶多说一句快点傻子。但我觉得无种并不觉得我傻，嘿嘿。”在他嘿嘿笑的时候，难敌是真的想他那张留着方胡子的脸。

 

后来马勇和难敌背着难降讨论了一下为什么难降的压人之路这么容易，他们两个得出的结论是因为难降比较傻，无种首先觉得他不会欺负自己不会使坏所以没有防范之心，其次，如果无种说不要，这个傻子肯定会乖乖以为对方真的不要。两个人命名这为难降傻的福利。  
马勇在难降说完就一直幻想自己的小猫咪也那么急不可耐毫无反抗的迎接他的进攻，那样子想想就让他口干舌燥。于是他决定开始装傻直到自己的小宝贝也对他放下戒备之心。  
但是刚过完装傻的第一天，在快睡觉的时候，偕天就用被子蒙在头上通过缝隙看着他，“马勇你究竟在策划什么阴谋啊，你还是问我要不要看书吧，你这样让我好害怕啊。”马勇看到偕天这幅样子，瞬间功亏一篑，内心的野兽立刻跑出来撕破了那张装傻的皮，把小宝贝从被子里拽出来按在床上。偕天发出细小的呻吟声，像往常一样令他欲罢不能。  
或许这也算是装傻的福利吧。


	5. 不求新开始但求不结束

不求新开始但求不结束  
A/N：连续第五天割腿，感觉有点力不从心了毕竟我是那么个没文化的人QAQ今天估计是差劲的巅峰了，给一点钟发文三人组丢脸了（鞠躬  
⚠️大大警示⚠️：斯德哥尔摩情结，暴力行为，慎入，绝对慎入，我估计会狠狠欺负一下小偕。OOC成狗，我只有我OOC得不能更化的人物，和扯得不能更扯的内容。  
猫化universe，neko偕天。

正文：  
殴打，爱抚。饥饿，食物。  
偕天被关在笼子里，放在卧室的角落。  
房间里放了大大的留声机，放着美国六十年代的情歌，轻快又深情。灯光是橙色的，从造型简约却又精致的花朵形状的吊灯里撒到他的脸上。门口的橱柜上点着佛柑橘的熏香，轻柔的味道似乎浸润了每一个角落。墙是柔软的，米黄色有浅浅的花纹，偕天隔着已经被自己体温温暖的铁栏靠在上面。柔软的触感落在背上这几天被留下的青紫上面，这感官如同恍若隔世的来自兄长们的爱抚，在他昏沉的脑海中温柔的不真实。他一黑一白的猫耳朵无力地趴在头上，尾巴蜷缩在身后，全身赤裸，冷，又很热。  
这段时间的一切都如同是一个梦境，他在梦中不断被撕扯，绞碎，不断绝望，窒息，他感觉自己就要死了，但又在每次濒死至极，都会有一双温柔至极的手把他从毁灭中拉回，把他紧紧抱在怀中用似乎有治愈力量的手抚上他的额头，他的脸颊，把他的汗水泪水血水都抹掉，抚平他迸血的伤口。那双手用清甜的牛奶灌入他的喉咙，食管，胃，浇灭那似乎要把内脏都干呕出来的痛苦。他无数次的看见地狱的火焰要吞噬了他，但也无数次地被拉回。然而每一次的重返人间又是一场新的折磨，那双抱住他，轻抚他脸颊，温柔地给予他生存所需的手突然变成了扼住他的咽喉的利爪，挥向他的拳头，疼痛，眼泪，饥饿与疲惫又一次笼罩他，却又会在他再一次的心如死灰中离他而去。如此的循环往复令他疲惫不堪却又无力抵抗。  
偕天并不甘愿被死亡吞没，所以他也无力从这一次次循环往复的折磨中逃脱。他渴望再次见到自己的兄长，虽然在一个月前他们被猎人发现，并被放到黑市拍卖后他便不再确定自己的希望是否会成真。他最大的哥哥和自己的孪生哥哥被卖给了其他的男人，现在境况如何他并不了解，最强壮的哥哥则被拴上了铁链打了不知道什么药，被买到了畸形秀。而最厉害的哥哥则在他们被押送的过程中下落不明。猫人在这个社会从来没有所谓的权利，尽管政府已经禁止了猫人作为奴隶的买卖，但是在他们鞭长莫及或是根本不想去管的地方，猫人买卖依然如火如荼。   
偕天被灌了药就这样被卖给了马勇，并在他睁开眼后马勇第一次抚摸他便毫不留情地伸出指甲将他的手挠出了深深的伤口，血一下流出来，染红了地毯，下一秒马勇的拳头便结结实实落在了他的下巴上，他倒在地上，本就不清醒的头脑嗡嗡作响，还没有反应过来便又被结结实实地踹了一脚，接着又是一顿拳打脚踢落在了身上，直到他失去意识。当他再次醒来的时候他全是疼得动不了，已经被关在了笼子里。偕天觉得自己就要死了。他不明白如果自己所谓的主人买他的目的是什么，他只希望逃走。首先想到的便是自己的兄长，在之前的日子里他和孪生哥哥也好几次被人差点抓走，但哥哥们都把自己救了出去。但等到自己欲裂的头痛消退了一些后，偕天猛然想起自己的哥哥也不是被卖入畸形秀被人奴役，就是下落不明，还有的，就是和自己一样的下场。  
然而最初的他依然愿意抱有和哥哥们重逢的希望活着，也必须抱有这样的希望才能活着。他不断忤逆着自己主人的愿望，不断接受惩罚，严厉的，更严厉的。直到他的身体已经被这种折磨填满，不堪重负，他的决心似乎开始动摇了。他开始恐惧，从恐惧因自己的脆弱与被摧毁使得再也与兄长们不能相见，变成了恐惧死亡本身。他感觉自己像一只被马勇捏在手中的蝼蚁，只要对方愿意随时能结束自己的生命。然而马勇并没有，每一次的伤害后短暂的爱护如同即将跌落悬崖人的救命稻草，偕天感觉自己甚至迷恋上了这棵永远在他摔得粉身碎骨前出现的稻草。  
这掌握着他生与死的人啊，或许，他本身就是那么好的一个人吧，是他活下来的唯一希望，也是唯一给他生存机会的人。  
再次昏倒又醒来的偕天张开眼睛看着给他喂牛奶，抚摸着他耳朵的马勇，闭上眼睛咽下甘甜的液体，感受到因哭喊而痛苦的喉咙得到了救赎，他突然觉得马勇或许是他在这个世界上的唯一依靠。  
人是进化了的动物却又终究是动物，理智或许终究战胜不了自我保护并寻求保护的本能。  
偕天闭上眼睛头紧紧靠在马勇胸前，甚至用脸颊蹭了蹭他。他并不祈求两个人之间有什么新的开始，只渴望，他那让自己复活的爱抚永远不要结束。


End file.
